Caramel Chai
Bio Born and raised in Manehatten, Caramel Chai grew up working several jobs outside of school. He worked for a while as a paper colt, delivering morning papers, before becoming employed by his mother's cafe. He worked there as a waiter until he began experimenting as a barista in secondary school. His cutie mark appeared during one of his taste tests of new drinks to put on the menu of the restaurant. Colthood Grew up in Manehatten, and attended school there through secondary school, after which he entered the work force at a local press. He was always pretty secluded, and was a workaholic, even outside of school he would be working constantly. He didn't make many friends as a colt due to this. Adulthood Caramel Chai begain running his own new source, specializing in the go-to eating spots in town. He would specialize in small, family-owned places, such as restaurants and cafes. His personal favorite spots hold their own page on his website, and he writes posts weekly about dishes or drinks he has had at local establishments. One of his friends from college contacted him about a town they had visited, Hayton, and suggested he go and write an article about their local shops, which sold all natural, and localy produced honey products which were supposed to be the best available. His arrival in the small town went nearly unnoticed, until he ended up being stung by a bee on the hoof, which, being the city boy he was, he thought immensly painful. He ended up being led back to town by one of the farm hands, a young mare named Harper Honeycrisp. The two hit it off and he would soon take visits to the town monthly in order to check up on the farm, and to see if there were any hardships in the area. He moved his base of operations to Hayton a short while later, and began dating Harper shortly after that. They got married the following year. Caramel Chai still takes visits to nearby cities such as Manehatten to make interviews with local restaurants, but majority of his posts nowadays are concerned about the small businesses in the more rural towns surrounding the city. His presence in these areas is always welcomed, as his news source informs tourists of the areas and what they have to offer. Hayton has noticed a serious increase in business in the past few years. Family Caramel Chai is happily married to Harper Honeycrisp, whom decided to keep her surname. The two have a young daughter named Rosy Creme, after the roses that were blooming when she was born. The family lives in an apartment in Hayton, that is on the upper floor of their cafe, which Harper and Caramel run during the fall and winter months, when the bees are hibernating. He keeps in contact with both of his parents, and is glad to hear his father has decided to retire, passing the business to his partner's nephew, whom had been working there for years. He loves Harper's parents, and finds them a hoot! He and Hoofle Crisp often hash it out over cups of coffee, talking about possible business deals with other town stores. They have recently been selling their goods as far as Ponyville. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Stallion Category:Earth Pony